The present invention relates to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to an improved seed metering system that is capable of continuously planting different seed varieties in a single field.
Seed metering systems have been used for some time to plant seeds at various controlled rates into seed furrows as the metering system is advanced along the field. Such metering systems are typically configured to be towed behind a tractor or other motorized vehicle. The system typically includes a unit for storing a certain quantity of seeds to be planted, some means for opening a furrow in the ground as the device is advanced across the field, one or more seed metering devices or singulators coupled to the seed storage unit for dispensing individual seeds into the furrow at a selected rate, and some means for closing the furrow over the seeds.
Such seed metering systems are frequently used in research fields for the testing of hybrid seeds and the like. However, in these conditions, the seed metering device must be able to plant seeds of different varieties within the same field. Accordingly, an individual must usually load the seed storage unit with one particular hybrid of seed, plant those seeds along a predetermined length of field, stop, and clear all of the singulating units to ensure that that particular hybrid of seed is fully discharged from the singulators. The individual then loads the next hybrid of seed within the seed storage unit and repeats the process throughout the planting operation. This xe2x80x9cstop-and-goxe2x80x9d method of planting typically results in a planting rate of no more than a quarter to a half mile an hour. At this rate, the planting of an entire research field, or any field requiring the use of different seeds, can consume a great deal of valuable time.
Individuals using the stop-and-go method of planting typically rely on a mileage indicator on the tractor, a rough estimate of planting time, or judging a line of sight to particular landmarks for estimating the distance or amount of seed planted. This use of estimation for determining the location for initiating and terminating the planting of a particular type of seed further slows the planting operation and creates gross inaccuracies throughout the field.
Accordingly, what is needed is a seed metering device that is capable of continuous and accurate planting of multiple seed varieties in a single field.
The device for planting seeds of the present invention is generally provided with a mobile frame and a seed container for carrying one or more varieties of seed. A plurality of seed metering devices are positioned in open communication with the seed container to receive and individually dispense the seeds. The plurality of seed metering devices are also in open communication with a ground engagement assembly that forms furrows in the ground, places the seeds within the furrows, and then closes the furrows over the seeds.
The seed metering devices are operatively coupled to one another so that, as one seed metering device is operating in a dispensing mode, the adjacent seed metering device is operating in a clearing mode. The seed metering devices are slidably movable with respect to the frame to permit the selective positioning of a seed metering device that is operating in a dispensing mode over the ground engagement assembly while the adjacent seed metering device is positioned over a seed discharge cup. The seed metering devices are preferably secured to a sled that is slidably coupled to the frame and automatically actuated with a power cylinder system.
The seed container in one embodiment of the present invention is a simple seed hopper. However, in a second embodiment, a seed carousel is provided having a plurality of seed cups that are movable along a selected pathway. The pathway of the carousel (or the opening of the hopper) is coupled to the opening of a gate member that is selectively movable to direct the seeds to one or more supply tubes that feed the seed metering devices.
A GPS assembly can be provided with the present invention to accurately determine the location of the device and track the distances traveled during a planting operation.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a seed planting device that is capable of continuously planting different seed varieties in a single field.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for planting seeds having a plurality of seed metering devices that are alternately coupled to one another to operate in planting and clearing modes simultaneously.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for planting seeds having a seed carousel capable of carrying several varieties of seed through a pathway that permits the selective dispersal of the different seed varieties.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for planting seeds that is controlled and tracked using a GPS assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is a device for planting seeds that is capable of planting several varieties of seeds in a single field in a quick and accurate manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for planting seeds that is remotely actuated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for planting a plurality of seed varieties within a single field that is simple in construction and operation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.